


Take Your Baby Home

by jackfish



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackfish/pseuds/jackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraglin gets jealous over all the time Yondu is spending with their Terran cargo. Yondu reminds him that he's still his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Baby Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Guardians of the Galaxy Kink Meme](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=136462#t136462) on [Livejournal](http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/).

When their parcel had finally been dragged out of the ducts, kicking and hollering and tearing a chunk out of Gaar's arm in the process, Yondu hunted Kraglin down to where was lying low in the hold and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"What'd you go and tell the pup we were gonna eat him for? Now he's all riled up!"  
  
Kraglin scowled and rubbed his head resentfully, but he didn't try to deny it. "Serves him right, the little bastard. He bit me twice."  
  
He held up his hand as proof, showing off four bloody crescents around the pad of his thumb.  
  
Yondu had to laugh. He had amassed his own collection before figuring out you had to scruff the pup before taking him anywhere. The boy had guts—and teeth—and he was proving to be lively entertainment now that he wasn't sniffling for his mama all the time.  
  
"Cute little cuss, ain't he?"   
  
Kraglin's scowl only got uglier.   
  
Yondu squinted at him. He was fluent in four languages, and one of them happened to be Kraglin's pissy little looks.   
  
"You ain't jealous of a kid," Yondu said.  
  
"No!" Kraglin protested, too quick on the draw to be believed. His jaw worked like he was chewing on something nasty.  
  
The thought was a tickler. Kraglin never did take kindly to anyone getting too friendly with what was his, but snapping his teeth at a barely weaned puppy was something else.  
  
"He's cargo," Yondu said. "Valuable cargo. Something happens to him before delivery, we're all out our cut."  
  
Kraglin shrugged. "Cargo. Sure."  
  
Yondu was tempted to hit him again, but there wouldn't have been any fairness to it. Kraglin wasn't spoiling for a fight. He wouldn't even look him in the eye. He got like that sometimes, sulky like back in the day. Kraglin had been grown, but barely, when Yondu first picked him up in a hellhole at the edge of Shi'ar space. Just a scrawny scrapper who offered to suck his cock for ten credits and then tried to cut his throat.  
  
You didn't let a catch like that get away.   
  
"Don't you be jealous, boy," he crooned, laying a hand on the back of Kraglin's neck. "You know I'm still your daddy."  
  
Kraglin looked at him sideways. His shoulders were hitched up, but he didn't pull away.  
  
Yondu tightened his grip and lowered his voice. "You know what you're gonna do?"  
  
Kraglin shook his head.  
  
"You're gonna run on up ahead to my cabin and fix me a drink while I finish some business. Then Daddy's gonna come home and spend some time with you."  
  
He could feel Kraglin swallowing hard. That pretty red tongue of his darted out and wetted his lips.   
  
"Go on," he said, letting go of Kraglin's neck and giving him a hard smack on the ass to get him moving. "Git, now."  
  
Off Kraglin scampered, hurrying across the hold and then all but flying up the nearest ladder, pausing only to glance back Yondu's way with a small, hopeful smile before he disappeared through the hatch.

Yondu didn't drag his feet, but he was thorough about making sure he wasn't going to be disturbed for the next couple of hours. He left Big Soo at the conn and cleared out his messages before setting his personal line to urgent frequencies only. He gave his nod to the divvying up of Mnak and Kit's last job and secured the transfer of his share. The pup, he entrusted to Zarqan with Remo as back up, and then he pulled Ebreeti aside and told her he would shoot her in the leg if Zarqan and Remo fucked up.

He didn't need to remind his people what would happen to them if they bothered him during his private time.

His cabin was fixed up nicely by the time he got there. The lights were down, and there was a glass of stinger and sweetbite waiting on the table. Kraglin had tidied up the place and had stripped off to his pants, undershirt, and socks. He slouched in the chair across from Yondu's, his bare arms crossed and his knee bouncing.

Yondu secured the door behind him. He hung up his coat and his belt and took his boots off. Kraglin eyed him up, his knee bouncing harder. Yondu rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck before sitting down. He picked up his drink and took a sip. It was mixed just right, sharp, not too heavy on the sweetbite.

He looked at Kraglin, who was leaning forward now, waiting to see how he'd like it.

"Just fine."  
  
Kraglin grinned. His leg stopped twitching.  
  
"What you doing all the way over there?" Yondu asked. He patted his thigh. "Come keep me company."  
  
Kraglin ducked his head. "Yes, sir."  
  
He fit just fine in Yondu's lap. He was a tall bastard, but he was all legs. Yondu slipped an arm around his waist and let him settle in. It took a little while, but he waited him out. Kraglin's backbone loosened up bit by bit. He fidgeted, which wasn't a bad thing given the way he was sitting. Finally, he put his arm around Yondu's shoulders and cuddled up as sweet as you like.  
  
"There you go," Yondu said as Kraglin's hand ventured down and started rubbing on his cock. "You know how to take good care of your daddy."  
  
"Uh-huh." Kraglin didn't sound half as sulky any more. He was sounding easy, downright biddable. His hand was moving carefully, fingers tracing the outline of Yondu's cock through his pants.   
  
Yondu nursed his drink as he got hard. The stinger burned on the way down his throat, and a good throbbing was starting in his belly. He could feel Kraglin breathing a little heavier against him.   
  
"Go on, get it out," Yondu said.  
  
He was partial to the way opening up a fly one-handed made Kraglin momentarily clumsy. There was a little fumbling, which was just as welcome as the fidgeting had been, and then his cock was out and rising up. Kraglin got a firm grip on him. His strokes were nice and slow, and his wrist was stiff. You never got a sloppy handjob from that boy.  
  
"Good," Yondu said, squeezing Kraglin's hip before taking another drink. "You like playing with that, don't you."  
  
"Yeah." Kraglin's breath was hot against his ear. "You know I do."

Within minutes, Yondu's cock was good and wet, dribbling plenty of lube as it got its hopes up for something even better than Kraglin's hand. Kraglin made a hungry sound in his throat as he smeared the slick juices around. His pants were tattling on him, pulling tight across the front as he got all hot and bothered.

"You want a taste, boy?"  
  
Kraglin made that sound again. "Yes, sir."  
  
Yondu tightened his arm around him. He took a long drink and then set his glass down on the table. He let Kraglin keep on rubbing him, and when the next wet bead dripped from the slit of his cock, he swiped it up with two fingers.   
  
"Open up," he said, holding his shiny fingertips to Kraglin's lips.  
  
Kraglin's eyes were dark and half shut as he obeyed. His mouth was hot as it closed around Yondu's fingers, his tongue lapping and wiggling, cleaning up every trace.  
  
"That taste good?" Yondu asked.  
  
"Mm-hm," Kraglin hummed, still sucking.  
  
"Want more?"  
  
" _Mm-hm_."  
  
Yondu pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh. "First, you got to let me peek at what you got down there."  
  
Kraglin hesitated, his hand pausing on Yondu's cock.  
  
"Go on," Yondu said. There was no sight in the galaxy like Kraglin Obfonteri getting bashful. He was particular—sometimes to the point of stabbiness—about who he took his clothes off for.  
  
Kraglin fumbled with his buckle and got his zip open. He was harder than the snug fit of his pants had let on. His cock was red, twitching up eagerly as soon as it was freed.  
  
"Now ain't that sweet," Yondu said, running his knuckles over it. "Looks like I got me a real pretty boy."  
  
He chose to ignore Kraglin's faint huff. Some people couldn't take a fucking compliment, and Kraglin was one of them. All that really mattered was the way he nestled in as Yondu felt him up, just about quivering by the time Yondu got a hand in his undershirt.   
  
"Please..."  
  
Yondu rubbed his belly. "What's that, now?"  
  
"Want you to—" Kraglin's cock was twitching harder, trying to strain up towards Yondu's touch. "Want you to do something dirty to me."  
  
Yondu patted him graciously, even as the words made his cock leak again. "Whatever my boy wants, my boy gets."  
  
He pushed up the bottom of Kraglin's undershirt, urging it off. Kraglin stripped out of it and then wrapped both arms around Yondu's neck and kissed him. Yondu was only too happy to accommodate him, catching hold of Kraglin's jaw and grasping it tightly, sliding his tongue into Kraglin's mouth. His other hand traced a line of knobbly vertebrae before jamming down the back of Kraglin's pants.  
  
Kraglin was sharp as a blade all over, but he had just enough meat on his ass for Yondu to sink his fingers into. He half-swallowed a quiet moan as Yondu squeezed one cheek hard. His mouth retreated, separating from Yondu's with a smack.  
  
Yondu licked his lips and picked his glass back up. He finished off the last swallow of stinger and snakebite and then kissed Kraglin again, feeling him shudder at the taste of it. He bit at Kraglin's lip and then let him go with a grin.  
  
"Get your ass on the bed, boy. Daddy's gonna tear you up but good."

There was a bonafide bounce in Kraglin's steps as he obeyed. He dropped his pants on the way, letting Yondu get a prime view of his ass before he sat down at the edge of the bed to pull off his socks. Yondu swaggered over to join him, stopping just beside the bed and laying his hands on Kraglin's shoulder.

One of the best qualities about his first mate was that Yondu never had to ask him to do something twice. Most of the time, he didn't even have to ask once. Kraglin dropped his sock and immediately leaned forward to get that second taste he'd been promised.   
  
"Nice..." Yondu's eyes briefly shut in appreciation.  
  
His boy had a damn fine mouth when he was inclined to use it. Kraglin had gone and put that edge on his teeth to make anyone think twice about trying to mess with him, but he was always all warm, wet lips and hot tongue for Yondu. He licked him all over, nuzzling and sucking, grunting softly when he lapped up a thick, salty dribble.   
  
Yondu ran his fingers through the fin of Kraglin's hair and over the bristle of his shaved scalp.   
  
"You're a good boy, ain't you," he said.  
  
Kraglin made a sound that wasn't quite a yes or a no, muffled against Yondu's cock as his lips dragged up and down.   
  
Yondu grabbed a handful of Kraglin's hair and pulled him back.   
  
"I said, you're a good boy, ain't you?"  
  
Stopped short, Kraglin glanced up at him, his pupils big in his pale blue eyes. His gaze flickered back down to Yondu's cock for an instant. He licked his lips and then nodded uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, you are," Yondu said, his tone making sure there wasn't going to be any arguing.   
  
He took hold of his cock and drew the head of it along Kraglin's cheek, leaving a long glinting smear from just under his eye to the edge of his jaw.  
  
Kraglin strained forward, mouth open, but Yondu held him fast, his hand tightening in Kraglin's hair. He drew another wet line down Kraglin's cheek and then rubbed himself over Kraglin's waiting lips. A fat bead of juice dribbled down to Kraglin's chin, and Kraglin stuck out his tongue to catch as much of it as he could, his hand shoved down in his lap and jerking.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real good boy," Yondu crooned. "Think I'll keep you."  
  
Something that sounded like a whimper eked from Kraglin's throat. His tongue was still outstretched, trying to lick up whatever he could get. Yondu watched him for a moment, committing that pretty picture to memory, and then let go of Kraglin's hair and shoved him backwards.   
  
"Quit playing with yourself and get on your belly."  
  
Kraglin scrambled to turn over, breathing hard as he lay down. His arms wrapped around Yondu's pillow and his hips tilted up eagerly.  
  
Yondu slapped his ass. "Get those legs apart."  
  
It didn't take half a second for Kraglin to do it, but Yondu slapped him again just for the satisfaction of putting a matching pink bloom on the other cheek. Kraglin sucked in a hard breath and buried his face in the pillow.

Yondu got his clothes off and then knelt on the bed. He gave himself a couple of squeezing strokes to get the juices flowing and then wasted no time in spreading his boy open and getting up in there. The head of his cock popped into Kraglin's hole with a slick sound, and he screwed the rest in to the root as he stretched out over him.

"Oh,  _fuck_ ," Kraglin groaned, his back twisting.  
  
Despite all the noise, he gave it up easy. He always did when Yondu got him all worked up and itchy. He was burning hot inside, and despite a tight grip, he was already pushing back to see if he could get more.  
  
Yondu pinned him down with half his weight, holding him still. He slid his forearm under Kraglin's throat and bit at his ear a few times, catching the lobe between his teeth and pulling.  
  
"Fuck," Kraglin said again, softer this time and tilting his head in encouragement.  
  
Yondu drew back and thrust in roughly again, making him holler.  
  
"How's that, boy?" he asked, letting out a hard breath as his cock throbbed.  
  
The noise Kraglin made sounded sweet but wasn't any proper reply.  
  
"I can't hear you," Yondu said, rocking his hips briskly. "Gotta speak up."  
  
Kraglin moaned. "Feels good."  
  
Yondu could see the colour creeping along his neck. He bit there too, his teeth sinking in and his mouth sucking a red mark as he kept on fucking Kraglin deep and steady.   
  
"Oh," Kraglin whimpered, squirming under him. "Feels  _real_  good."  
  
"Yeah..." Yondu swiped his tongue over the vivid bite he'd left. "That's all you needed, ain't it. A little special time with your daddy..."  
  
Kraglin gasped and groped one hand down. For a moment, Yondu thought he was going to try to wiggle it under himself to jerk off, but it found the back of Yondu's thigh instead. Kraglin pulled at him, urging him on.  
  
"Don't you worry," Yondu said, grunting with the snap of his thrust. "Don't you worry none, Daddy's gonna fill you up good. Gonna leave you nice and sore so you know who owns your ass."  
  
Kraglin shoved back against him, panting now. He was making faint, rough sounds every time Yondu drove into him, and his mouth pushed against Yondu's arm like he needed more than the pillow to stifle himself with.  
  
"Uh-uh," Yondu said. "Let me hear you."  
  
What he got was a sob and then a fervent "Fuck!"   
  
Kraglin bucked up under him and then ground down against the bed. Yondu tightened his arm around him and barely kept back from the edge as he screwed him harder.  
  
"Oh fuck,  _Daddy_ ," Kraglin finally choked out, making the word sound like the dirtiest curse your mama would wash your mouth out for. "Give it—oh fuck, give it to me, Daddy—"

One of these days they were going to rock the bed clear off its bolts. Yondu dug in his knees and gave it to Kraglin good and hard, smacking up against his ass on every stroke. He would lay his own money on someone being able to hear Kraglin's caterwauling from out in the corridor, maybe even on the flight deck, and the picture of that brought his lips back from his teeth. His boy would be sitting light tomorrow, maybe even staggering when he tried to get up from the bed. He'd have that fucked-stupid look on his face, and he'd be all slippery wet down his thighs—  
  
" _Good_." His eyes squeezed shut as his works pulled up tight. He rattled the both of them with a final run of violent thrusts, then let out a rough grunt and shoved in deep as he shot his load. " _Good boy_. Take it. You take it all, now. Good boy.  _Good boy_."   
  
Kraglin's hips kept right on moving like he was going to fuck a rut into the mattress. He was babbling something or other into the pillow, his hole twitching hot and slick around Yondu's cock.  
  
There was a wet pop when Yondu pulled out. He rolled back, taking Kraglin with him. Kraglin made the sorriest yelp he'd ever heard, his cock bobbing up forlornly with nothing to rub up against.   
  
Yondu was hard-pressed not to laugh. "I got you."  
  
Kraglin shook, looking about ready to burst in relief as Yondu got him in a no-nonsense grip and started beating him off. "Fu-u-u-u-ck!"   
  
It only took about ten seconds to put him out of his misery. Kraglin came like he'd been saving it up for a drought, groaning, bunching up on himself and panting his way through it. The back of his neck had gone all sweaty, and Yondu licked it lazily, feeling him tremble.  
  
Kraglin shivered hard and then lay still for a while, catching his breath. When he finally moved, it was only to turn over and insistently sprawl himself on top of Yondu. He was heavy and limp, all the contrariness and wanting gone out of him. His nose was whistling, already halfway to snoring as it was crushed into the crook of Yondu's neck.  
  
That ought to shut him up for a while.  
  
Yondu patted him gently on the back. Jealous of a kid, he thought, and snorted. Of all the dumb-ass ideas. No one would ever say Kraglin Obfonteri was the brightest star in the sky, but he was Yondu's all right, and damned if he wasn't something sometimes.

 


End file.
